Back in the Day
by mairze
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot. If theres anough requests, I may turn it into a multi-chap. Rachel finds a picture, she wants to know what really happened; Back in the Day.


**A/N: So I had this idea for this one-shot and I decided to take break from "I Can't Believe This is Happening, Puckleberry" to write this. Just a fluffy little one-shot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Waahh!**Rachel was bored. There was simply nothing to do when it was raining like it was today and surely it was too dangerous to drive anywhere. Her dads were stuck in a conference for the rest of the weekend and the electricity had just cut itself off. She wallowed around her house with her flashlight looking for something to do. She looked through her bookshelf and finally! Something struck her as interesting. There were some old photo albums on the top shelf just collecting dust. She climbed onto a chair and pulled them down. Her favourite looking one was a pink album with gold stars all over it. She opened it up and smiled at the title page.

* * *

"_Rachel Berry, Back in the Day"_

She turned over the next page and traced her finger over the figures in the first picture. It was a photograph of her and well, her mother. The woman looked a lot like herself she thought. She had long brown locks of hair and big chocolate brown eyes complete with the olive skin. She looked quite young, early twenties perhaps and she was holding a small baby girl. The baby girl was obviously Rachel. Rachel briefly wondered what it would have been like to have her mother with her for her whole life. Well, that was just a fantasy.

There were many more photos of her as a baby, some with her dads and other relatives. She found that there were a few photos of her at the synagogue but when she came across one photo, she let a little surprised gasp out. She'd never seen this picture before. There were two little children in the photo, the first one was she. She looked about four, wearing a cute pink dress and sporting curly pigtails. The next was a little boy, taller than her. His hair was short and curly and he had his kippah on. So he was Jewish. He looked so adorable in his blue stripy polo top and dungarees. He had his arm over her shoulder and he was grinning happily, and her grin was matching. The face was just so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Wait, she recognized the same little boy from pictures in Finn's locker when she was walking down to Glee with him and he stopped to put some books away. She couldn't help but peek then. This little boy was Puck! Noah Puckerman was in HER photo album! When she turned over the page, she was greeted with a picture of her dads holding her between them and (she presumed) Puck's parents holding him between them and their long-term Rabbi smiling between the two small families. Ok, so now she thinks Puck and her were like, best friends or something when they were little. That's when she decided to go and confront him; luckily he only lives a few houses down the road from her which is kind of funny. She puts on that pink polka dot raincoat she wears to school because of slushy facials and puts the hood up. She slips on her pink wellington boots and stomps out the house. So she's knocking on the Puckerman household's front door and when Puck opens the door and smirks down at her, she can't help but wonder that if they were friends when they were little, what happened to them.

"Hey Berry."

So she looks up at him with those big brown eyes and just states it. "Were we friends in our infant years Noah?"

But before he can answer her, a shrill voice came from behind him.

"Noaaaaaaah!! Who's at the door?" His mother and looked over Noah's shoulders. "Oh Rachel, I haven't seen you in so long! Your fathers and I sometimes talk, I always ask about you!"

Rachel smiled, "Hello Ms. Puckerman. How are you today?"

Ms. Puckerman took delight in this nice, _Jewish_ girl. "I'm fine thank you Rachel!" Then she swatted Noah across the head. "Noah, don't let Rachel stand there in the rain! Let her in!" Puck did as he was told and let her in.

"Noah, you'll never guess what I found! It was a picture of us when we were little!"

Puck didn't looked shocked at all, he just pointed over to some pictures by a mantelpiece. "You mean like that one over there?"

She looked over where he was pointing and sure enough, there was an exact copy of the photo of the two of them there.

"My mom likes it," he pointed out.

And that was when she started, "So tell me Noah, did you know about this for all this time. I mean I don't get it; were we friends or not? I don't even remember ever taking these photos! When were these taken?"

So he zoned out after 'Noah' but he could still hear her babbling. All he could focus on were the way her lips were moving. Maybe they'd move better against his. So when he got tired of her talking, he grabbed her by the waist. She stopped talking but instead, looked into his hazel eyes with a lost look. That's when he kissed her, swiping his tongue against her bottom lip and biting down a little bit causing her to make a little squeak. When he pulled away, her lips were puffed and her cheeks were red and she licked her lips.

"I wouldn't mind if you did that again."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Did you enjoy it? Please review because I love reviews. A lot. And if you haven't read "I Can't Believe This is Happening, Puckleberry," please do! :)**

**Much Lovee,**

**Mary x**


End file.
